The Blues are still blue
by AnnaOz
Summary: SPOILERS jusqu'à l'épisode 8 de la mini-série. Fic oscillant entre le gen Lipton centric et le slash Lipton/Speirs, suivant les gars d'Easy Company depuis Bastogne jusqu'aux heureux jours de la victoire en Europe. Futur two-shots.


**Disclaimer:** à Stephen E. Ambrose (pour le livre), Tom Hanks, Steven Spielberg, HBO, etc... (pour la série), les vétérans d'Easy étant à eux-mêmes ^^'

**Notes :** SPOILERS sur la mini-série jusqu'à l'épisode 8 - The Last Patrol. Ecrit pour little_meenoo dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider sur livejournal. Toute la partie à Drulingen est issue du bouquin et j'ai fait un mix avec la façon dont la maladie de Lipton est évoquée dans la mini-série. _Vraisemblablement_, cette partie-ci devrait être le premier chapitre d'un two-shots (plus ouvertement slash).

* * *

Il fume sa première cigarette au Bois Jacques, pendant une nuit terrifiante où l'explosion des chairs se mêlent aux éclats de shrapnel.

Easy a déjà vécu son lot de pertes avant cette nuit précise, Toye et Guarnere ont été évacués un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Buck a suivi l'heure d'après, ses yeux clairs comme de la faïence brisée, spectral comme un corps creux.

Easy a souffert, et la nuit nouvelle l'abîme encore, les tirs de mortier plongeant droit dans le terrier de Muck et Penkala, la mort est prise d'une voracité extrême quand elle décime un peu plus leurs rangs.

Pendant une minute suspendue, collé contre Luz alors qu'un obus tombe de leur côté, Lipton voit son tour arrivé. Ce ne serait pas si terrible de mourir maintenant, sous la neige de Bastogne, près des gars, ce serait une fin correcte pour un gamin d'Huntington, il est certain que sa mère accueillerait au pays sa dépouille de presque héros avec autant de chagrin fier que s'il avait flingué lui-même Hitler. Il pourrait s'en contenter.

« Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez, Sergent... »

Lipton ne le savait pas non plus, mais quitte à ne pas claquer tout de suite, autant qu'il profite du temps qu'il lui reste pour développer quelques mauvaises habitudes, celle de se maintenir en vie étant la première.

&&&

Au petit jour, il faut nettoyer le camp : les cadavres de Muck et Penkala ont gelé pendant la nuit et ils mettent – Popeye, Luz et lui – un temps insensé à essayer de les dégager, que les mecs du rapatriement aient des corps plus ou moins entiers à renvoyer aux familles. Lipton devrait être écœuré par la boucherie qu'il a sous les yeux mais il tient bon, il tient droit, parce que, du coin de l'œil, il devine la silhouette fantôme de Malarkey, figé et pâle comme de la glace.

Quand il sort enfin du trou, il tente de croiser le regard vide de Malark', ça fait plus mal qu'une plaie à vif de voir Easy ravagée, de savoir que, à aucun moment, leur CO n'a paru des leurs dans l'enfer de la nuit, planqué qu'il était sans doute dans un terrier à l'arrière-garde, pionçant comme un bébé. Foutu Dike !

Carwood n'a pas besoin de Luz ruminant à son oreille _« Je vais le crever ce mec, Sarge, je vous jure que je vais lui trouer la peau à coups de baïonnette ! »_ – George s'en occuperait trop volontiers pour son propre bien – pour comprendre ce qu'il a à faire.

Le Capitaine Winters n'est pas surpris par la description qu'il donne de son premier Lieutenant, il s'assombrit quand Lip expose ses craintes avec autant de sincérité : il risque des mesures disciplinaires à désavouer ainsi son supérieur, il en est conscient ! Mais s'il reconnaît en Winters le meilleur d'entre eux, le plus sûr, le plus avisé, que le Capitaine semble aussi persuadé que lui qu'ils ne prendront jamais Foy avec un fantoche comme Norman Dike à leur tête, ils se savent tous les deux pieds et poings liés : lui par le respect sans discussion qu'il doit aux ordres de son CO, quels qu'ils soient, Winters par les protections incontournables venues d'en haut qui assurent à Dike sa place et sa tranquillité.

Ils se séparent avec un salut, tous les deux dans l'angoisse du marasme dans lequel une mauvaise gestion de l'attaque pourrait plonger Easy Company.

Lipton ne sait pas si, comme lui, Winters rêve à un homme providentiel capable de sortir la compagnie de la mouise.

&&&

Comme prévu, la prise de Foy est catastrophique, les hommes tombent, blessés comme Perconte – une belle blessure en pleine lune, Seigneur, merci ! – morts comme d'autres dont Carwood n'a même pas retenu l'identité. Il les nommera plus tard, au décompte funèbre du jour, en essayant très fort de ne pas penser à la mère Webb qui aura perdu ses deux fils en une seule journée ; pour l'instant, il ne sait que hurler, plus fort que les mortiers et les balles sifflantes, sa gueule en pleine face de Dike, pour tenter, juste tenter, de ramener un peu de couilles à son CO crevant de trouille et de sauver les hommes !

Rien ne sert, ni les injonctions désespérées de Luz de prendre le Capitaine à la radio pour qu'il exécute _putain de merde_ les ordres qu'il lui donne, ni les suppliques du Lieutenant Foley de lui indiquer une direction, une formation... Pendant que les balles pleuvent et que les hommes tombent.

Puis c'est le prodige, un foutu damné d'inattendu prodige, de ceux qui laissent à penser qu'il y a vraiment un Dieu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Issu de la fumée des explosions, le fusil automatique collé au corps sans en tirer une seule balle, le Lieutenant Speirs trace le chemin entre Easy et I Company à la stupéfaction totale des Allemands, et permet de prendre Foy avec un minimum de pertes supplémentaires.

Dès lors, pour Carwood comme pour le reste des hommes, le premier Lieutenant Speirs grimpe en estime à la hauteur d'un Dick Winters – ou à peine un cran en dessous. Et qu'importent les rumeurs.

&&&

Le soir, après avoir marché sur Noville, la compagnie est accueillie par les bonnes sœurs du couvent de Rachamps ; les religieuses ont fait venir la chorale du village pour chanter pour eux.

De son banc, il devine les yeux mouillés des gars qui doivent pleurer autant pour la beauté des chants que pour leurs camarades restés à terre, c'est à la fois l'abattement et la sérénité qui transpirent des visages graves de ses camarades. Pour Lip, le débordement menace de lui faire perdre pied – ou tête, comme Compton – et quand le Lieutenant Speirs vient le féliciter, il a du mal à comprendre pendant un long moment qu'il lui a tout juste annoncé ses futures barrettes de Lieutenant, qu'il l'a salué comme son égal.

Il est content mais la cordialité de Speirs le désarçonne tellement qu'il se retrouve dans l'incapacité de formuler quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un remerciement bredouillé : il est toujours, face à des hommes comme le Lieutenant, le gamin d'Huntington, le fils honnête et courageux, l'orphelin un peu gauche qui se creuse la cervelle pour se souvenir du type qu'était son père, est-ce qu'il aurait été aussi fier de lui qu'un Luz à l'oreille fine qui lui tape sur l'épaule, lui ébouriffe les cheveux, lui frotte la nuque en murmurant _ « C'est vachement mérité, Lip, sérieux ! »_

&&&

La plupart des hommes dorment, appuyés épaules contre épaules sur la rangée de bancs de la chapelle du couvent, ou allongés sur des couvertures roulées en boule, données par les villageois. Lipton, lui, garde les yeux ouverts, incapable de relâcher la pression du jour, de laisser filer les visions de la jambe arrachée de Joe Toye, du chapelet détaché aux mains rongées de plomb de Penkala...

Il est conscient que c'est le plein hiver dehors, il en a assez souffert les nuits précédentes, mais il est bouillant et fébrile à l'intérieur, comme si une fièvre sourde l'avait pris au moment où il n'avait plus eu à se soucier tellement de maintenir Easy à flot. En plus, l'éclat qu'il a reçu à la tempe le lance depuis des heures.

Il secoue doucement Luz pour lui demander une cigarette.

« De la compagnie, Lip ? » lui marmonne-t-il, déjà à moitié rendormi.

« Non, George, juste besoin de me tenir les poumons au chaud quand j'irai pisser... »

Luz rigole un coup, imite le bâillement de Dike avant de se retourner contre le flanc de Bull et de replonger dans le sommeil.

Dehors, le clocher carré de l'église de Rachamps se dessine dans le ciel étoilé, ça fait image à la con de carte postale mais il pense bien ne jamais avoir rien vu de plus simple et de plus précieux : une église intouchée qui tient droit dans un pays en guerre.

Lipton allume sa clope, aspire une ou deux bouffées malhabiles avant de décider de marcher un peu ; il fait à péter de froid !

En descendant le long du cimetière – il n'a pas le cœur d'aller s'aventurer dans ce coin-_là_ – il remarque du mouvement du côté du lavoir, espère de toute son âme qu'il ne va pas devoir se servir de son arme. Il dégaine néanmoins et se coule en silence le long du sentier qui mène au petit bâtiment de pierres.

Il n'y a pas de porte ou de fenêtre en façade, ni même de mur, juste une arche de bois qui retient le toit en ardoises, Carwood n'a donc aucun mal à voir ce qui se déroule à l'intérieur : lovés l'un contre l'autre, haletant dans le clapotis paisible de la fontaine du lavoir, un couple fait l'amour.

Lip est sous le choc, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, du tout !

Hésitant, il conjure toute sa discrétion pour faire marche arrière sans bruit et ranger son arme, il suppose qu'il n'aurait à intervenir que si le rapport lui semblait forcé, mais vus les gémissements de la fille...

Il sourit un peu quand il se retourne, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé dans une pareille situation, la guerre en moins. Penny Johnson, une gentille brunette de Huntington qui l'avait averti qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour attendre patiemment le retour du héros. Elle avait câline. Elle avait été sincère. Sur le moment, il est presque certain qu'il l'avait aimée à la folie. La guerre change tout.

« Pas envie d'interrompre le spectacle, à ce que je vois, Sergent. » souffle une voix à sa droite.

Lipton sent son cœur s'emballer, dégaine à nouveau, pointe son Browning en direction du bruit, puis voit sortir de l'ombre le contour déterminé de Ronald Speirs. Et, peut-être... peut-être qu'il a passé beaucoup trop de temps à penser au Lieutenant depuis la prise de Foy, aux rumeurs, à la possibilité que cet _homme-là_ soit capable de _ces choses-là_ mais ça ne lui semble pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas non plus trouvé le sommeil, qu'il ait eu besoin, lui aussi, de se vider la tête sous les étoiles.

Le Lieutenant a ce petit rictus glacé quand il lui plante un doigt sur la bouche, le repousse un peu sur le côté et tonne : « Bientôt fini d'honorer la Belgique, Powers ? »

Lip voit se désengluer la haute silhouette dégingandée de Shifty, une petite villageoise blonde gloussant sous lui, la jupe relevée. Il commence « Oh merde, les gars ! » puis reconnaît Speirs, « Oh mer... mince, Lieutenant, je... »

« Termine en paix, Shifty... » ricane Speirs, « Le sergent Lipton et moi-même allons bien veiller dans notre coin à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ton joli cul blanc... »

Carwood devine l'incertitude de Shifty, désireux sans doute d'achever ce qu'il semble avoir si bien commencé, mais Speirs ne lui laisse pas le temps d'une seconde hésitation avant de lâcher : « Range ton gros calibre, Powers ! Si j'avais été un boche, tu serais mort la bite au vent, crétin ! »

Quand il remonte le chemin vers le couvent avec le Lieutenant, Lip voit détaler Shifty sans un regard en arrière, il se retourne quand même pour s'assurer que la petite belge rentre bien chez elle. Une gamine, un petit bout de fille d'à peine une quinzaine d'années... c'est sans doute aussi bien que Speirs n'ait pas laissé à Shifty le temps d'abandonner un peu de ses gènes en terre ardennaise.

« Vous êtes songeur, Lipton... envieux peut-être ? »

Lipton cligne des yeux deux ou trois fois, ce Speirs est vraiment un drôle de type avec ses questions bizarres ?!

« No—non, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je me disais... il paraît que votre attirail a été endommagé à Carentan. » répond-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Il ne veut quand même pas parler de...

« Laissez tomber, Sergent... Bonne nuit. » lâche-t-il d'un coup, s'engouffrant le premier dans la tiédeur du couvent, et le laissant là, seul dehors, avec une négligence qui lui fait mal aux tripes.

&&&

Le lendemain matin, quand il faut embarquer les hommes à bord des camions, qu'il est décidé que le 506th roulera vers la France, laissant à Patton les honneurs de la victoire ardennaise, Carwood ne sait pas s'il a rêvé sa fièvre de la nuit ou si elle lui est tombée dessus à l'aube : il est tremblant, courbaturé et n'aimerait rien de plus que de se laisser aller contre l'épaule toujours présente de Luz, en permanence dans les environs depuis qu'il lui a offert sa première clope, comme si ça le rendait responsable de son état de santé.

Dans un coin, Malarkey est un uniforme vide et Roe, soucieux, discret, lui désigne d'autres gars aussi inhabités que Malark', avant de poser une main sur son front et de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il est bouillant, _vraiment_ !

Il passe finalement le voyage à l'intérieur de la cabine du camion, frissonnant à côté du chauffeur. Ce qu'il oublie, emporté dans des hauteurs Celsius qui le rendent transi de froid et en nage à la fois, c'est que Speirs a dû intervenir lui-même pour qu'il accepte de laisser les gars. Il croit quand même se souvenir d'une flopée de menaces proférée par ce type aux yeux dangereux, il en rêve même encore un peu.

La progression est longue, lente, la neige tombe, poudreuse, déjà crasseuse avant de toucher le sol.

Les hommes en crèvent ; il l'ignore, endormi.

&&&

A Drulingen, c'est à nouveau Speirs qui insiste pour qu'il aille se faire ausculter : Roe lui détecte, en plus de la fièvre, un début de pneumonie.

Lipton tient bon, pas d'hôpital pour lui, pas maintenant, il ne peut pas, c'est impossible de laisser les hommes, il est le Premier Sergent d'Easy ! A ce stade, il pourrait aussi bien se déclarer Lieutenant, mais le galon supplémentaire tarde à venir, la guerre en Europe leur a appris la patience.

Speirs tranche encore : Lipton occupera avec lui la chambre mobilisée en Alsace chez un vieux couple d'Allemands et si demain, au moment de repartir vers Haguenau, il ne devait pas se sentir mieux, il serait évacué sans discussion possible.

Le Lieutenant lui enfonce son index dans la poitrine quand il répète _ « Sans discussion possible, Sergent ! C'est clair ? »_ et Lip a la gorge nouée : il n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

&&&

« Lieutenant, il n'y a qu'un seul lit... »

La chambre au premier est claire et spacieuse, un tapis ligné au mur, quelques cadres étalant des sourires sépia, le couple de petits vieux entourant un jeune garçon en uniforme, un uniforme que Lip ne reconnait pas, qu'il comprend être d'une guerre passée, des meubles cirés, de l'eau fraîche dans une bassine, mais oui, un seul lit.

Quand Speirs le regarde des pieds à la tête, il crispe un peu plus ses mains sur son torse pour arrêter une quinte de toux.

« Vous êtes malade. »

Il a 40° de fièvre, des vrilles sifflantes qui lui poignardent les poumons, mais, hiérarchiquement parlant, il est le seul autorisé à coucher au ras du sol. Alors, il déroule son sac de couchage, le secoue avec le peu d'énergie qui lui reste dans le corps, ce truc pue un mélange de moisissure, de boue – de mort, même, il en est presque convaincu – qui dénote épouvantablement avec l'odeur d'encaustique et de propreté de la pièce.

« Vous. Êtes. Malade. »

Speirs est furieux, presque furieux ou tout à fait furieux, mais certainement furieux tout court, et dès qu'il lève la tête vers lui, Lip peut voir dans son regard toute la profondeur de sa fureur, noire et glacée. Il se sent con, coupé en deux par des spasmes fiévreux, serrant frénétiquement son sac de couchage nauséabond contre lui pour se donner, peut-être, le courage d'affronter le mépris courroucé de son supérieur envers les règles d'usage de l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Le Lieutenant pousse un long soupir, défait son ceinturon, sa cartouchière, déboutonne sa veste, descend ses bretelles, puis se plonge le visage dans le broc d'eau pendant suffisamment de secondes pour que Lipton en vienne à se demander s'il sait respirer là-dessous. Lorsqu'il refait surface, les cheveux collés au front, ruisselant de gouttelettes, il l'air plus jeune, moins dur... Lip se moquerait de quiconque oserait prétendre que ce Speirs-là a commis les horreurs dont parle la Rumeur.

« Je dormirai par terre, Sergent. Je veux que vous vous soigniez, j'ai besoin de votre satanée tête de mule auprès des gars, d'accord ? »

Ainsi, Carwood se trouve encore plus stupidement imbécile que plus tôt, parce que oui, auprès des gars, c'est là qu'est sa place véritable, pas dans un hôpital en périphérie des combats, pas à côté d'un Buck Compton consumé de fantômes, même s'il adore le mec autant que le reste d'Easy et qu'il ne laissera personne prétendre qu'il estime que Speirs est définitivement la meilleure chose arrivée au 506th, parce que non... il est juste toujours un petit peu impressionné.

&&&

Les draps sentent le savon, lui aussi, il a profité de la visite du Lieutenant à l'état major pour laver un peu de toute la crasse et la sueur accumulées depuis des semaines de siège. Dans son sac, il a retrouvé une chemise et une paire de chaussettes moins puantes que celles qu'il porte ; s'il n'y avait la fièvre, il serait presque bien.

La vieille Allemande lui a monté du schnaps et du strudel aux pommes. Il n'a jamais rien bu d'aussi fort de toute sa vie, ça lui brûle le gosier quand il porte le verre à ses lèvres mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La vieille lui offre un sourire édenté au moment de reprendre le plateau et lui tapote gentiment l'épaule lorsqu'il se laisse aller au fond du lit. Elle lui rappelle sa mère, pour les gestes qu'elle a envers lui, pas pour sa face de petite pomme ridée... c'est un rien douloureux de penser à sa mère en ce moment. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a enfin l'occasion de réfléchir que tout lui semble lointain et flou, qu'il n'y a que la guerre qui soit tangible, que les amitiés arrachées à la guerre qui soient assurées.

Il pense trop. Il devrait dormir un peu.

&&&

Au matin, il va mieux, _vraiment_ mieux ! Le Lieutenant a du mal à croire que la fièvre soit tombée, que la toux ait cessé, que la couleur carton bouilli de son visage ait laissé place à un rose bébé-à-barbe-naissante, il le pousse, une main sûre à plat au bas de son dos, jusqu'aux quartiers de Roe où d'autres gars semblent vachement moins gaillards que lui.

Le Doc n'y croit pas alors qu'il lui passe la main sur le front et le stéthoscope sur la poitrine, mais Lipton est tout ce qu'il y a de plus en forme, voire même guéri. A son avis, ça ressemble pas mal à une sorte de miracle...

Quand il ressort de la tente, avec le papier signé du doc le disant apte, Luz, dans le coin, forcément, rigole derrière sa clope. Lip lui décolle du bec, tire un coup rapide au filtre mouillé de salive puis l'écrase sous ses pompes. Ce sera la dernière qu'il fumera pour un bon bout de temps.

&&&

Entre Drulingen et Haguenau, il se passe deux semaines de mortel ennui pendant lesquelles Lip ne fait rien d'autre que de vivre avec les gars, de causer avec eux de la guerre et de tout sauf la guerre, des filles, du pays, des réservistes aux uniformes trop propres pour comprendre, pour savoir ce que eux savent, ce que eux ont vu, ce que eux ont perdu. Ils parlent aussi des rumeurs, de la Rumeur – George estime qu'il faut exiger une majuscule ou des guillemets quand on aborde les bavasseries d'Easy autour de toutes les rumeurs possibles et imaginables, que ça les rend plus crédibles.

_« Patton s'est chopé des morpions à Eindhoven. »_

_« Arf, c'est des conneries ! »_

_« Nan nan, c'est vrai ! Je connais bien son aide de camp, il paraît qu'il ne baise plus que des minous rasés maintenant... »_

_« Popeye, t'es qu'un crétin, Patton, il baise pas, c'est un poèèète !! »_

_« Luz, c'est toi qu'es crétin, Patton, il baise comme toi et moi ! »_

_« Abruti, on baise pas, nous, on se fait mettre profond par les Krauts mais on fourre que dalle ! »_

_« Ta gueule, Malark', tu te fais la veuve Poignet aussi bien que moi, hein... »_

_« T'es vraiment con, Pop'. »_

_« Shifty, lui, il baise ! »_

_« Oh, ferme-la, George, Shifty, il a rien tiré depuis des lunes. »_

_« Il dit que si, il dit qu'il s'est tapé une bonne sœur à Rachamps. »_

_« Une béguine ? Merde, t'es dégueulasse, Luz, personne serait assez cinglé pour se faire une béguine, c'est un putain de péché, ça, vieux !! »_

_« Baah, si elle est d'accord, c'est qu'un petit péché, hein, une chatte, s't'une chatte, ça a besoin de se faire caresser de temps en temps... »_

_« Bordel, tu vas te ramasser une putain de rouste du Bon Dieu, toi, Luz... »_

_« J'en ai rien à carreler du Bon Dieu, je m'ferai juif comme Liebgott, y fait pas chier ses ouailles, Yahvé machin bidule ! »_

_« Luz... ta gueule. »_

_« ... »_

_« De toute façon, l'histoire de Shifty, c'est de la couille en bouteille, mais n'empêche... il paraît que ça a quand même baisé sec dans les Ardennes... »_

_« N'importe quoi ! Y avait pas de gonzesses au Bois Jacques, si t'as pas remarqué, Babe... »_

_« Y avait Dike... putain, celui-là, c'était une putain de salope avec des putains de galons ! Putain ! »_

_« Ah ah, ouais, t'as vraiment rien de bon qui te sort de ta sale bouche, Pop', mais là, t'as raison... »_

_« Nan nan, les mecs, ça a pas tringlé de la minette... ça s'est plutôt déverrouillé la porte de derrière, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire... il paraît même que ça dure depuis un sacré bout de temps... »_

_« Tu parles de toi et Sobel, Babe ? C'est vrai que c'est un parfait trou du cul, ce type, ça ferait presque envie... »_

_« C'est ça, c'est ça, rigole, Jackson, tu vas moins te marrer quand je te dirai qui c'est... »_

_« Putain, crache le morceau, Babe ! »_

_« Ok ok ok, vous énervez pas, les gars... c'est Winters... »_

_« Merde, t'es con, Babe, le Capitaine, il est mormon, ça fait pas ce genre de trucs, les mormons... »_

_« La ferme, Pop', d'abord, le Capitaine, il a jamais été mormon, et puis... »_

_« Vos gueules ! Continue, Babe, t'as pas tout dit... le Capitaine et... ? »_

_« Fais pas l'imbécile, Luz, tu sais très bien qui c'est ! »_

_« Le Capitaine Nixon ? »_

_« Nix ? Merde, non, vous débloquez les mecs, ces deux-là, ils sont potes, c'est tout ! »_

_« Vachement proches pour des potes, t'avoueras, Malark'... »_

_« Paraît même qu'ils dorment ensembles. »_

_« Ça veut dire nib' ces affaires-là, y en a d'autres qui ont couché dans le même terrier, ça en fait pas des pédales pour la cause, hein... »_

_« Ouais, n'empêche... »_

_« N'empêche que si tu vas dans ce sens-là, Lip est avec le Lieutenant Speirs, sauf vot' respect Sarge, y avait quand même qu'une chambre chez vos vieux boches de Drulingen... »_

_« N'importe quoi, Luz ! »_

_« Ben ouais, c'est ce que je dis, à mon avis, c'est juste des conneries de potins des gars de la Fox Company. »_

_« Ouais, t'as raison, juste des conneries... »_

« Les gars ? »

_« Sergent ? »_

« Mettez-la en veilleuse, okay ? »

_« Okay d'acc', Sergent. »_

Lipton pouvait comprendre les discussions des gars : tout tournait en vase clos, forcément les sujets de préoccupations et de railleries se limitaient aux hommes du 506th, ça n'intéressait personne de savoir si tel ou tel troufion de l'Infanterie s'était ramassé une chaude pisse dans les maisons de passe de Caen. Le 506th, c'était la famille, et les histoires de famille, qu'elles soient réelles ou pas, ça concernait tout le monde à Easy.

Il craignait juste que Easy, rongé d'ennui, ne se mette à causer trop, mal et de travers.

&&&

Haguenau a peut-être été une jolie ville avant les bombardements, mais rien ne subsiste aujourd'hui de cette probable beauté passée, les murs des maisons anciennes sont criblés d'impacts, le clocher de l'église est béant, même la rivière semble sale et gonflée d'humeurs huileuses.

Les Allemands se terrent de l'autre côté de la Moder, lâchant occasionnellement des tirs de mortiers pour qu'ils ne s'endorment pas trop vite dans l'illusion que la guerre est _presque_ terminée.

Les gars des premier, deuxième et troisième bataillons réquisitionnent une série de baraques laissées à l'abandon, Speirs se choisit une des plus vastes et l'installe de force avec lui. La neige n'ayant jamais vraiment cessé, Carwood se retrouve à nouveau avec une toux sifflante et une fièvre persistante.

Depuis Bastogne, Speirs a eu tout le temps de passer Capitaine, ses nouvelles barrettes s'accompagnent de responsabilités plus lourdes, Lipton lui trouve un air plus sombre encore qu'auparavant ; il ne dit rien mais il l'observe, beaucoup.

De son côté, le capitaine semble aussi le surveiller continuellement, l'engueule entre deux passages en revue des réservistes, _parce que, Sergent, il y a des chambres avec lits et des draps blancs à l'étage, c'est quand même extraordinaire de ne pas vouloir en profiter !!_

Lipton tient bon, il s'accroche à son canapé et à la couverture que Luz lui a dégotée, il réceptionne les colis et les visiteurs avec tout l'acharnement farouche offert à un type secoué de râles poitrinaires.

Assez incroyablement, il surprend quelques fois un sourire sur le visage tiré de Speirs ; ça ne dure cependant jamais et il doit se tâter le front pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un mirage pervers déclenché par sa fièvre.

Dehors, il apprend que le deuxième bataillon s'apprête à traverser la rivière pour répondre au caprice du Colonel Sink : _on n'a jamais assez de Krauts à interroger, soyez aimables d'aller nous en débusquer des frais dans le camp d'en face..._

La démarche est inutilement dangereuse, Lipton le sait. A dire vrai, Speirs le sait également, ainsi que Winters, Nixon, Malarkey, Martin et tout ce que Easy compte d'hommes en pleine possession de leurs facultés mentales.

Lipton sait aussi que Speirs ne dormira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas le rapport de Martin – ou de préférence, Martin lui-même – sous la main.

« Sergent ? »

« Sir ? »

« Vous devriez monter, il paraît que les lits sont vraiment confortables. »

« Je préfère rester là, Capitaine, au cas où... »

« Au cas où quoi ? Où j'aurais besoin de vous ? » La voix de Speirs est coupante, glaciale ; Lipton n'a pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu'il a une mine à massacrer tout un escadron.

Il est las, tout à coup, vraiment épouvantablement las.

« Je ne sais pas, Sir. »

Speirs vient se planter devant lui, les mains nouées derrière le dos, le corps raide et droit, dangereusement tendu, de la pointe des orteils aux contours de la mâchoire. Il a tout l'air d'être d'une humeur de chien.

« Garde à vous, Sergent ! »

Surpris, Lip met un temps à se désempétrer hors de sa couverture, se soulève avec précaution, inquiet que ses jambes endormies ne le portent pas. Il repousse tout au fond de sa gorge le début de toux qui menace et, très lentement, porte la main à hauteur de son front pour adresser à son supérieur le salut exigé.

Speirs le contemple un moment, les paupières _presque_ baissées. Son haleine est un peu âcre lorsqu'il lui souffle tout contre la peau : « Vous êtes un emmerdeur, Sergent Carwood Lipton. »

Lip ne cille pas, ne bouge pas, ne dit pas un mot mais son cœur bat au moins deux fois trop fort quand il sent la paume brûlante du Capitaine se poser sur sa nuque et ses lèvres se coller aux siennes. Il n'a jamais embrassé d'homme auparavant, il est étonné de trouver ça à peu près pareil qu'avec Penny. Sauf que ce n'est pas Penny, et ça rend tout absolument différent.

Il reste là, tenant debout sur ses deux quilles faiblardes par la seule volonté de la bouche du Capitaine Speirs, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux l'emporte et l'en détache. Speirs lui sourit sincèrement, une main solide accrochée à son épaule, histoire de le soutenir. Ou de le garder près de lui, Lipton n'est pas tout à fait sûr.

« Repos, Sergent. »

Tout est silencieux à présent, même les tirs par delà la rivière paraissent s'être éteints pour laisser à Lipton le temps de retrouver ses marques, de reprendre son souffle. Il est debout, droit comme un I bancal, les bras ballants, l'homme face à lui le regarde, il n'a pas envie d'être le premier à baisser les yeux.

« Sir, permission de parler ? » Sa voix chevrote un peu, il s'en mord la langue de se sentir aussi diminué, exposé, à cause d'une lubie – sans doute une lubie, ça ne peut être rien d'autre que ça – de son supérieur.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Lipton... »

Il avait quelque chose à dire, à lui dire, sur ce que ça change, ou ce que ça ne change pas, sur ce que ça fait de lui, ou sur tout simplement l'incongruité de ses hallucinations, parce qu'il a dû rêver, _forcément_ ; aucune syllabe ne sortira de sa bouche : Speirs a l'air soucieux du gars pris à mal faire, le front plissé, la mâchoire inerte, un air que Carwood ne lui a jamais vu, qu'il ne reconnaît pas vraiment mais qu'il comprend.

Il l'embrasse.

Du bout des lèvres, à peine un effleurement, parce qu'il ne se permettra pas plus, qu'il laissera à Speirs l'initiative du débordement, s'il le faut, s'ils le veulent – et, oh sacré bon Dieu, qu'il le veuille !! – c'est juste un timide écho du premier baiser mais ça devrait suffire à mettre les choses à plat entre eux, parce que Lipton n'a jamais été doué pour les mots de toute façon.

« Montez vous coucher, Sergent, je vous réveillerai s'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux gars. »

&&&

Quand, plus tard, quelque part au milieu de la nuit, à peine un fifrelin avant l'aube, Lipton sent le matelas se creuser, un corps se presser contre lui, une respiration cassée dans son cou qui murmure _« Jackson est mort, les autres vont bien, deux Krauts de notre côté. »_, il déroule le bras endormi sous son flanc, l'étire aussi loin qu'il peut en arrière jusqu'à rencontrer la main qu'il cherche, contractée en un poing.

Aussitôt que leurs bras se touchent, tout se dénoue et se lie lentement pour venir se poser sur son ventre, leurs deux mains serrées à s'en meurtrir.

« Winters m'a promis vos galons pour demain, ça aura mis assez de temps, hein... » chuchote encore le capitaine.

Il voit le jour poindre à travers les volets, il pourrait aussi mourir maintenant, mais ce ne serait pas tout à fait juste, à présent qu'il n'a jamais été aussi loin du gamin d'Huntington.

A présent que la providence est dans son camp.

&&&

&&

&


End file.
